


Save Me

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tales of the Old Republic [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: What does one do when they find out that the one they love has been holding a devastating secret?





	Save Me

"You're a Sith?" Kira asked in utter shock. She looked at Raien as if he had just sprouted a second head and he only looked back at her in guilt.

"I'm sorry Kira." he told her. "When the Emperor took control of you, I felt so guilty for holding it from you, knowing where you come from."

"This is different, Rai. All this time you and I were together, all that we accomplished together, and you didn't tell me?"

Raien felt a knot for in his stomach. He managed to choke up another apology.

"I don't want another apology!" Kira cried. "You lied to me! You were only trying to corrupt me and try to turn me back to the darkness and hatred I ran away from!"

"I swear I wasn't!" Raien begged. "I came to the Jedi because the Empire had turned it back on me! My parents were vile and evil people that I wanted nothing more than to decapitate! Instead, like a coward, I ran away!"

Kira's expression went from anger and fearful to concerning and confused.

"I thought I could grow in the Force if the Jedi took me in." he continued. "But I couldn't run from what I truly am, and I am a Sith. I've done so many things that I can't live with if I remain a Jedi."

He tried to hold back his tears as he looked down at Kira. She gave him a look that only made him feel even worst. He couldn't look at her anymore so he tightly sealed his eyes, his tears breaking through. The moment they began to stream, he felt Kira's hand wipe them away. He opened his eyes to see he standing closer to him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Tell me." she asked him.

Gulping away his fear, not wanting to hold any secrets since she confided in him with her own, and told her, "I did kill Bengel Morr, but I swear I only did it because he tried to kill Master Orgus, who treated me with more respect than anyone else before. I couldn't lose him."

Kira gave him a sad but understanding look as she caressed his cheek.

"There was another padawan, a Mirialan named Lee. When we aided the Twi'Lek settlement, I could see he had eyes for Ranna, the matriarch. I couldn't watch him be in pain, knowing his heart belonged to her. I told him to leave the Jedi, to stay with the village and help them. The Jedi commanded him not to return and he's still there, at Ranna's side."

He gripped Kira's hand.

"I know it was wrong and against the Jedi code, but I only did it-"

"Because you did it for the best intentions."

Raien said nothing, just moved her hand to his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer and said to her, "I've lied about so much, but there was only one truth that I will live by."

"And that is?"

He let her hand go and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. As they kissed, he felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

When they parted, he said, "That I love you."

She nuzzled her forehead against his and told him, "I love you too."

He let her go and moved away.

"But these hands had spilled blood." he said, looking down at his hands. "I can't hold you knowing of my wrongs. You deserve so much more. That's why I'm returning to the Empire."

"What?" Kira gasped.

"I have to. If I stay near you, you'll be in danger and I won't allow that."

He turned to walk for the ship's cockpit, Kira desperately in tow. He told her, "I'm dropping you off at the Republic Fleet and I'm going back to Korriban."

"Why?" she cried. "Why are you going back?"

"To save you."

"No!" she screamed as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to face her. He was surprised, but she gave him an look, a furious look. They stood for a moment before she had tears flowing down her face. She told him, "If you go back, you'll be killed. If the Republic learned about you defecting, they'll hunt you down and they'll kill you."

She held him tightly and buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "Then I'll have no reason to go on!"

Raien couldn't believe what he just heard. He pulled her off and held her by the shoulders and said, "Listen to yourself! You are a Jedi, and you have to let me go!"

"I won't!" she sobbed louder. "Raien, I love you! Ask me to go with you and I'll follow you to the ends of the galaxy and beyond!"

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"

"I will! Raien, you may have done things that no Jedi wouldn't do, but you are no Sith!"

She reached up and gripped his arms.

"I've seen you protect innocent people! I've seen you rescue children! You put your life on the line for others, and no Sith or Jedi could ever match what you've done! That's why I love you!"

Raien wanted to tell her not to talk like that, to just give up on him and return to the Republic. He just wanted to put her to sleep and leave her on the steps of the Jedi Temple for her safety, but he couldn't. He wished he could just return to the Empire with her as well, but he didn't know he could. He was being torn apart and he couldn't stop it. He wanted to let her go, but without her, he was nothing.

"Raien." she lovingly said. He looked to her and she told him, "I love the Jedi and Master Kiwiiks, but I love you more. I just want to be with you."

"What about the Emperor?" he asked her. "What if he come back for you?"

"Then I know you'll be there to save me again."

Raien only held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I can't let you get hurt." he told her.

She rubbed his back soothingly, telling him in a calm voice, "We've always had each other's back, haven't we?"

* * *

A ship flew into Kaas City Spaceport, hailing from Balmorra. The ship was reported to only have two passengers and a single astromech droid. The captain was named Darth Nox and was accompanied by his apprentice Jehea. Nobody knew of this Darth Nox except he and his apprentice managed to incapacitated an entire rebel battalion all on their own. He approached the leaders of the Balmorran Imperial settlement and demand access to Dromund Kaas. After much negotiating, they agreed. Now the ship was docked. Darth Nox was a tall man, young from what some could make out from beneath his mask and hood. He wore light Sith robes and carried an extravagant lightsaber. Jehea wasn't so concealed. She was a younf lovely woman, beautiful even with her scar. He light brown hair had a small bun tied back with the rest flowing down to her jawline. Her clothes were all black, her top short enough to expose her midriff, long gloves, a kama hanging from her belt, leather pants and heavy boots. The astromech droid was a standard T7 model, not really anything anyone would rise suspicion on.

The three exited the port and looked out to the jungle. There was a twinge of nervousness from the young woman.

"Don't be afraid, Kira." the masked man told her.

"It's just..." Kira said. "All my years in the Empire, never once have I ever been here. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

With that the three all entered in a taxi speeder with Raien piloting.

As they flew through the jungle, Kira asked, "So, what's so important that we had to stage a rebellion slaughter on Balmorra to get here?"

Raien looked at her, softly muttering, "My brother."


End file.
